character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeekeeper (Canon)/Metal875
'Summary' The Zeekeeper (or simply Zeekeeper) is the absolute guardian figure of the Pi'illo Kingdom, whom helped the Pi'illos take down Antasma in a war an entire era before the events of the game, Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Initially appearing to be a serious deity with a formal speaking tone during his confrontation against the Mario Bros., he's actually greedy, laid-back, and down-to-earth. However, he's still proven to be very wise and have a good heart. 'Statistics' Tier: At least 2-B Name: Zeekeeper Origin: Super Mario Bros. Classification: Bird Deity, Dream Guardian Gender: Male Age: 100,000,000+ years Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Flight, Teleportation, Dream Manipulation, Portal Creation, Size Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Longevity and Telekinesis Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level (Aided in the defeat of Antasma when he was wielding the Dark Stone. Destroyed the barrier of Neo Bowser Castle which was powered by the Dream Stone. Can also harm Dreamy Bowser with his Wake Orbs. The Dream Stone is composed of 7,670,250,000,000,000,000 dreams/universes) Speed: Infinite (Zeekeeper can tear a dimensional rift. Rifts are, by definition, absent of time and space. Zeekeeper is fully capable of moving inside of them, which gives him infinite speed. Should also be comparable to Dreamy Bowser) Lifting Strength: Class T (Capable of lifting Giant Luigi, who grew as big as Mount Pajamaja, a living mountain) Striking Strength: At least Multiversal Durability: At least Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite (Shows no signs of being hurt or tired after his fight with Giant Luigi and considers his last battle with Antasma a mere nuisance) Range: Universal (Tore a rift through a universe) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average (Despite being laid back, he still proven to be wise, lecturing the inhabitants of Pi'illo Island about reliance in objects) Weaknesses: The Zeekeeper is very lazy and greedy. Due to not using it for a long time, firing the Wake Beam makes him exhausted afterwards Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Zee Eggs:' The Zeekeeper rapidly deploys rainbow eggs, which act as explosives and severely damage the foe if not countered. *'Wake Orbs:' The Zeekeeper unleashes rainbow-colored orbs at his foes. These energy orbs have homing capabilities, can be split into smaller orbs, and fly in distinct patterns at the target. Zeekeeper can also shoot off a giant Wake Orb which then explodes on contact with the foe, and envelopes them in an explosion. *'Wake Beam:' The Zeekeeper opens his presumably third eye and fires a rainbow-colored laser at the target, then finishes off by cloaking himself in rainbow-colored energy and charges straight at the foe. *'Light Tackle:' The Zeekeeper cloaks himself in light and tackles the foes at high speed and quick succession. *'Dimensional Cross:' The Zeekeeper tears open a dimensional rift and crosses it, dragging his foes in it as well and proceeds to attack the opponents in it. His preferred methods of attack here are tackles and utilizing his Wake Orbs. Category:Metal875 Category:Tier 2